Various semiconductor chip packages are known which provide support for an integrated circuit chip or die and associated bond wires, provide protection from hostile environments, and enable surface mounting of the die to and interconnection with a printed circuit board. One package configuration includes a leadframe having a die pad and wire bond pads, with the die being bonded to the die pad and being electrically coupled to the wire bond pads via bonding leads or wires. An encapsulating material, such as plastic, epoxy, or resin, for example, is formed over the die and bonding wires and a portion of the die pad and wire bond pads and fills a space between the die and wire bond pads.
To better ensure that the encapsulating material does not pull away or separate from the die pad, one package configuration includes a mold lock opening which extends through the die pad and is wider on a surface of the die pad opposite the die. During the packaging process, the liquid encapsulating material fills the mold lock opening so that after curing or hardening, the encapsulating material is mechanically coupled to the die pad. However, during subsequent attachment of the chip package to a printed circuit board (PCB), which is typically achieved using reflow soldering techniques, solder does not adhere to the encapsulating material filling the mold lock opening. As a result, air pockets may form and be trapped in solder in the region below the mold lock opening which can lead to cracking of the solder and separation of the chip package from the PCB.